toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24
is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on June 22, 2018. The episode was written by Tatsuya Takahashi, with storyboards and direction by Yuu Shigeta, and animation direction by Saori Hosoda, Hiroshi Kosuga and Satoshi Horisawa. On that day, Kanami and Hiyori vanished with Tagitsuhime into the limits of the netherworld. Two months have passed. The world has slowly returned to normal. But no trace of Kanami or Hiyori can be found. Without a sense of time or space, the two wander separated in the netherworld. Synopsis With Tagitsuhime successfully sealed within the Netherworld, the gate she created was about to close catastrophically. Aware of this danger, Yukari decided to risk losing all of her powers as a Toji to seal the gate. Her attempt was successful, as it also absorbed the black snow that covered the metropolis. However, this meant that Kanami and Hiyori, who were still in the Netherworld, had no way to return. The girls tearfully faced this reality as the disaster reached its end. After the latest Aradama incident, which was later called the "End-of-the-Year Disaster", public sentiment towards the Special Sword Administration Bureau worsened even further. However, as Aradama activity intensified, the need for Toji to answer to their threat also strengthened. Meanwhile, Mai, Sayaka, Kaoru and Ellen, as well as Akane Origami and Sana Maniwa, remained hopeful that Kanami and Hiyori, considered MIA for two months, would come back. In the Netherworld, Kanami, who had been wandering alone after being separated from Hiyori, stumbled upon a copy of her family home. Inside, she found her mother Minato. Similarly, Hiyori found herself entering a copy of her home (specifically a version of the home during her childhood days), and wondered about the events that led her here. Hiyori realized that Kanami was aware of her plan of self-sacrifice and had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to offer half her life for Hiyori's sake, and was overwhelmed with guilt for dragging her friend into the same fate as their parents. Kanami started recalling about her memories in the Etou Residence, and Minato was uncomfortable in thinking about having a relationship with a classmate; however, she was relieved that it was that relationship that gave birth to Kanami. Meanwhile, Hiyori had to explain everything to her mother Kagari, who appeared as she was during the Great Disaster, and soon Kagari concluded that the "she" no longer exists in the real world. As they started talking about the similar swords they wield, Kagari voiced her regret in causing Minato to suffer the same fate as she did. Hiyori then revealed how the Kagari in the real world anguished over failing to defeat Tagitsuhime completely to her deathbed, and Kagari assured her that Minato's heroic sacrifice allowed Hiyori to be born and gain enough strength to finally triumph over the Great Aradama. Soon, Kagari warned Hiyori that they were residing at a small gap within the Netherworld and it could collapse at any time. Regardless, Hiyori thanked Kagari for the opportunity to meet her mother for one last time; Kagari then took the opportunity to know more about her life after the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay from Hiyori. Suddenly, both Kanami and Hiyori felt a resonating sound from their okatana. In their urge to see each other again, Hiyori used the resonance to reach the Etou Residence. Here, a tearful reunion happened between Kanami and Hiyori and Minato and Kagari. After an exchange of pleasantries between the two pairs, they soon discovered that the Etou Residence had faded away, prompting Minato to urge them to head back to the real world. However, due to the lack of precedent in reaching the far ends of the Netherworld, nobody knew about a way to return. Fortunately, Minato and Kagari assured their daughters that they can return, since their real bodies are still within the Netherworld. Kagari proposed a way to eliminate any lingering attachments with those in the Netherworld to ease the journey back. Immediately, Minato challenged Kanami to beat her in sparring, while Hiyori took the opportunity to ask Kagari about having any regrets during the mission to seal Tagitsuhime. Kagari assured Hiyori that after seeing her future daughter share challenges and happy moments with her friends, she had no regrets in taking on the Great Aradama. Meanwhile, Kanami used her friends that are waiting for them in the real world to edge out against Minato, eventually winning against her mother for the first time. Kanami finally broke down in tears as Minato and Kagari prepared to send off their future daughters on the return to the real world. After another exchange of embraces with their daughters, Kagari entrusted them her Spectrum Meter, and she and Minato watched as Kanami and Hiyori disappeared in the haze of the Netherworld. Then, as Tagitsuhime reluctantly approached the two, Minato challenged her to a sparring match, knowing that they were now running on borrowed time. Kanami and Hiyori, on the other hand, continued their journey across the Netherworld, guided by a curious small Aradama that sprang out from Kagari's Spectrum Meter. Spring arrived at Minoseki Academy, and Mai continued reminiscing about Kanami as she led her classmates for sword training. Rui and Ellen joined Richard Friedman in his advocacy of reconciliation between humans and Aradama. Kaoru remained the slacker in her duties and the constant source of headache for Sana, who remained the director of the Special Sword Administration Bureau. Sayaka became part of the Special Raid Unit, capable of defeating threats single-handedly, all while maintaining the sentiment of compassion towards Aradama. As they reminisced about their fallen Elite Guard comrades, Maki and Suzuka talked about Sayaka's accomplishments, and Maki decided that she and Suzuka should start becoming stronger together. At the medical facility of Ayanokouji Martial Arts School in Mibu, Ayumu began her strenuous physical therapy, with Miya supporting her progress. Ayumu vowed to return to normal in order to see Kanami again. Meanwhile, Yukina, who was still mourning over Yomi's death, was visited by Yuzuki to bring news that Yomi's former okatana, Suijingiri Kanemitsu, would be transferred from the administration of Ayanokouji Martial Arts School to Renpu Girls' School. Even at her hospital bed, Yukari continued leading projects related to noro management with Akane by her side. Yukari began a project to revitalize noro shrines across Japan with the intention to bring back the traditional belief of humans and noro coexisting with each other. Akane was optimistic that by the time Tagitsuhime would return to the real world, even if it would take decades or centuries, she would be viewed as a nigimitama, a stable deity, than an evil god. Soon, Yukari urged Akane and Ema to continue their search of Kanami and Hiyori at all costs. Soon, Kanami and Hiyori found themselves in the middle of a field of cherry trees in full bloom. Kanami was excited to see her friends again, while Hiyori admitted that she was slowly missing the taste of chocolate mint. Meanwhile, the yearly Swordsmanship Tournament was about to begin, with Kaoru and Sayaka inducted as new members of the Origami Family Elite Guard and Akane assuming position of family head and tournament host. With everyone excited to watch the decisive match unfold, Kanami and Hiyori prepared themselves for their swords to clash again. Episode Gallery Ep24 00m21s.jpg|Yukari sacrifices her Toji powers to safely seal the gate to the Netherworld. Ep24 01m40s.jpg|Units are organized by Maki and Suzuka to answer to Aradama outbreaks. Ep24 05m56s.jpg|Kanami and Minato have a chat in a copy of the Etou Residence. Ep24 06m23s.jpg|Hiyori tried to explain how she became Kagari's daughter to her mother's past self. Ep24 11m42s.jpg|With the help of their resonating okatana, Hiyori reunites with Kanami. Ep24 12m14s.jpg|Kagari tearfully apologizes to Minato for their shared fate. Ep24 17m34s.jpg|Hiyori spends one last time embracing her mother before preparing for the journey back to the real world. Ep24 18m11s.jpg|Tagitsuhime was warmly welcomed by Minato and Kagari. Ep24 18m52s.jpg|A small Aradama from Kagari's Spectrum Meter becomes Kanami and Hiyori's guide to the real world. Characters * Mai Yanase * Yukari Origami * Sayaka Itomi * Kaoru Mashiko * Nene * Ellen Kohagura * Akane Origami * Sana Maniwa * Kanami Etou * Minato Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Kagari Juujou * Tagitsuhime (offspring) * Richard Friedman * Rui Onda * Iroha Gojou * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Ayumu Uchizato * Miya Tanabe * Yukina Takatsu * Yuzuki Souraku * Ema Hashima Trivia Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第24話「結びの巫女」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version Category:Episodes